Snowing
by DCdreamer55
Summary: She loves him. He loves her.It was snowing. Soft, fluffy flakes rained down on Mary Margret as she walled through Storybrooke. She continues walking, because she must get to David, before this new found courage escapes her.  She knows that this is love.


Snowing

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

She loved him.

Really, she did. Everyone could see it. I mean, it was hard not to. They way she looked at him, with eyes so full of hope and longing. That it hurt to watch. Or how she giggled whenever she thought about their secret meetings, which was often, and always smiled, very giddy, when he was around. He was just so...Charming. Yes, charming, that was the word.

She wished she could talk to Emma about it, but they had promised not to tell anyone. She would dream of him, all the time actually. And Emma wondered why she was so happy all the time. But she knew, Mary Margret was, after all, the closest friend she had ever had. She could tell if her friend was in love. And she defiantly was.

"You're in love with him." Emma had said one morning as her and Mary Margret ate their breakfast.

"What?" Mary Margret choked out, almost spitting out her hot chocolate.

"David." she said "You're in love with him"

"What? Excuse me?" Mary asked again, still baffled by what her friend was saying.

"You are in love with David." Emma repeated again, emphasizing each syllable.

Mary Margret sighed and placed her hot chocolate down on the table. " Am I really that obvious?" she questioned, sighing as she let her head hang between her nodded her head

" Yes." she told the smaller woman. " Totally."

The teacher sighed, lifting her head back up to look at her blonde friend, "You really think so?" she asked.

"Defiantly." was Emma's automatic reply.

"Yes, I am." she admitted "I have been for a long time"

"He loves you too, you know." The blonde told Margret choked on the bite of toast that was in her mouth.

"What?"

"He loves you." Emma repeated"Really?" she asked hopefully.

"Yep" the taller girl replied without hesitation. "But, you have to remember, he is married, I don't want to see you get hurt."

"I know." Mary said. The concern that her friend had for her is what made her say why she was about to.

"I kissed him." she blurted out.

Now it was Emma's turn to choke "You what?"

"I kissed David, well, he kissed me, I don't know who initiated it, but it was so great. Oh, Emma, I love him." Mary Margret told her open-mouthed friend. "He's just so wonderful. He is perfect. I think you're right Emma, he does love me, why else would he go to some much trouble to make me happy. The picnic was so sweet, and he's just...perfect." she finished, out of breath.

The last part didn't go unheard by Emma "Picnic?" she questioned "You guys are meeting each other?"

Mary Margret blushed "Umm, no?" she tried.

Emma raised her eyebrows at her, a look that clearly said, _really, do you think I'm stupid? Yeah, nice try._

"Okay, yes." Mary admitted.

"Mare, he's a married man." she Margret's shoulders slumped, Emma was right. "But," Emma continued "if you really love him, and he loves you, then there's really no stopping it."

"Really? You think so?" Emma nodded Mary Margret stood up and placed her plate in the sink.

"Well, " she said putting on her coat " I need to go talk to David."

And with that, she threw open the door and walked out, calling a quick "Goodbye!" to Emma who was still sitting behind her. "Good luck!" the blonde called after her, she was going to need it.

* * *

><p>He loved her.<p>

Really, he did. And it was sort of obvious. They way he looked at her, how you could tell that he wanted her so badly. Or the smile that always lit up his face whenever she was around. How he would do absolutely anything for her, no matter how impossible it was. The way he felt as if he knew her, they had a special connection.

That's why when Kathryn sat him down and told him that they needed to talk, he knew exactly where it was going.

"David," she began " I think we should take a break."

He took her hand in his " I'm so sorry." he told her, because they both knew why this was happening. "But I'm in love with Mary Margret."

The blonde girl nodded her head "I know, it's okay." she had known for a long time now. "She's a great girl, I-I wouldn't leave you with anyone else." she pushed the papers that were sitting on the table in front of her towards him.

"Here are the divorce papers."

She had obviously thinking about this for some time as well. David quickly took them and flipped through, signing on the last page. Then stood up from the table, and turned to leave.

"I think I should go."

It wasn't until he reached the door frame that he herd her strangled sobs. She was trying, and failing, to keep it together. He turned to see the tears streaming down her face, it hurt him to see her like this. So with one large step her glided across the room and wiped away one of her tears. Placing a soft kiss on her forehead he whispered

"I'm sorry." and walked out of the room, and Kathryn's life, their life, for good.

Quickly, he ran upstairs and grabbed a suitcase that he had packed a day after he first kissed Mary Margret. he pulled on his boots and stomped back down the stairs. Throwing on his coat, David shot out his hand and rested it on the door knob. He took a deep breath, he was really doing this. And with one more burst of courage and a last look around the room, he pushed open the door and stalked out.

* * *

><p>It was snowing.<p>

Soft, fluffy flakes rained down on Mary Margret as she walled through Storybrooke. Mary Margret had always loved snow, and she had never known why, she just had a strange, unexplainable love for the stuff. She had always food that the most beautiful time of the year was when the white flakes lightly covered over the town in a soft blanket of snow.

She paused for a second and lifted her head to catch a single flake on her tough. It melted instantly, leaving Mary Margret with a sweet, fresh taste in her mouth.

She continues walking, because she must get to David, before this new found courage escapes her. And just the thought of talking to him sends her heat racing into overtime. She knows that this is love. Mary Margret is walking so fast that it's not until she has knocked into him and fallen onto the ground that she notices David.

"David." she says, but it comes out as more of a whisper because her heart is beating rapidly against the inside of her chest.

"Mary Margret!" David exclaims "I'm so sorry, let me help you." He holds out his hand, offering it to her, and Mary takes it immediately, letting him pull her up off the snow covered sidewalk.

"Thanks." she smiles at him, heart still pounding.

"David, I need to say something." she began nervously.

" We're getting a divorce!" David blurted out before Mary could open her mouth again.

"That's great!" exclaimed Mary Margret without really thinking, then stopping, she tried again "Um, I mean, I'm so sorry." she covered. _Nice save_, she thought sarcastically.

"No, you're right, it is good, it's good because, Mary Margret, I'm in love with you." David confessed.

Mary Margret's mouth fell open, even though she had heard it from Emma just a few minutes ago, it coming out of David's was much different. It felt much more real. This was really happening.

She composed her self long enough to blurt out "I love you too." to a hopeful looking David.

"You do?" he questions, somewhat throws her head back and giggles, "Of course I do."

And he is still holding her hand, and with one quick flick of the wrist, David pulls her in. They are pressed together, chest to chest, breathing heavy, and the moment seems perfect. She pops up onto her tippy toes, raising herself to his level.

"Kiss me." Mary Margret whispers, seductively, her breath hot on his face, eyes a blaze.

And David doesn't need anymore then that, for he crashes his lips to hers passionately. It's like their first kiss again, and it couldn't be better. He pulls away, only to place his lips back on hers after a second.

So they stay there, his suitcase forgotten on the sidewalk, and her butt all wet. But they are at perfect peace. Together. Their lips move together in perfect harmony. With the snowflakes raining softly down on them.

**A/N: Well, thanks for reading. I really love Once Upon a Time and the Snowing paring is the best. I don't really think this is my best work but tell me what you thought, REVIEW! Also, thanks to all the people who read and reviewed for my other story, Always, and about that, should I continue with it? Tell me what you think. And hey, did you guys get the whole 'Kiss me' thing from the next episode? Yeah, I wanted to sneak that in there. Can't wait for tomorrow!**

**REVIEW! And…go!**


End file.
